


Cubicles

by soldiergerard



Series: The Office AU [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergerard/pseuds/soldiergerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come stains on a black suit, oh no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubicles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the one-shot writing mood, but I've made this into two parts.

“I’ll bend you over that desk and fuck you so hard until you’re begging and screaming for me to let you come,” Gerard whispers into Frank’s ear right as he enters Frank’s office. Gerard realized the problem in his pants like a half hour ago, and about ten minutes ago he realized that his boyfriend is only a few feet over, and two minutes ago he noticed the same problem in Frank’s pants too. 

“We’re at fucking work, this isn’t exactly the first place I want to be hard at,” Frank doesn’t even look up at Gerard when he sits on his desk, he just tries to focus on the company’s papers and how he’s pretty sure they’re going to go into debt soon. 

“You know you’d love it baby. Me just filling you up, making you moan so loud until you come so fuckin’ hard,” Gerard’s always had a filthy mouth, ever since they had sex for the first time he never lived it down, even when they’re in the weirdest fucking places. They could be at a damn chapel and Gerard would still be stringing dirty thoughts into Frank’s head like a fucking sex addict. 

Now Gerard doesn’t bother to pull away from Frank’s ear because he can see that he’s already got Frank where he wants him- squirming in his seat. Frank’s never been the best at concealing his boner, especially around his lover, yet Gerard doesn’t even hesitate to rub the front of the other man’s slacks, even though Frank’s office is made up entirely of windows. Just as Gerard expected, Frank’s already semi-hard. Gerard then leans forward and lightly takes Frank’s earlobe in between his teeth, biting down softly, then licking down his neck, sending shocks through Frank’s body that go straight to his dick.

Frank sighs, “Gerard there’s more than 200 cubicles out there with 200 people in them, more or less, and if someone sees this we’ll both get fired.” Gerard turns around to look at the whole office and from the looks of it; no one had noticed them yet. Honestly, no one would give a fuck if they saw Gerard bending Frank over the desk- everyone knew they were already together. 

Gerard has another idea though, so he slides off of Frank’s desk, and walks around his office, pretending to be interested by all the business degrees hanging up on his wall. Frank was a pretty successful business worker but for some reason he could never make it to the top. 

Gerard saunters back over to Frank’s desk and by this time Frank’s lost all interest in what Gerard’s doing. “So, you wouldn’t mind if…” Gerard trails off, picking up a pen and looking at Frank’s papers, correcting the statistics Frank’s been working on all day. As soon as Gerard bends over Frank can’t help but let his eyes rake over Gerard- he’s in a fucking suit for Christ’s sake. 

Frank doesn’t even realize he’s pushing Gerard down by his shoulders until Gerard’s on his knees in front of him. “Well I didn’t expect that, but okay,” Gerard laughs as he reaches for the front of the other man’s pants.

“You better come back in at the end of the day,” Frank looks down just as Gerard’s tugging down on Frank’s pants. 

“You fuckin’ bet I will,” Gerard’s already palming Frank though his boxers. Frank glances out to the main office, just to make sure no one was getting suspicious; luckily his door is closed when he can’t hold back his moans anymore. Frank looks back down at Gerard, “hurry up.”

“Huh, funny. Usually I’m the demanding one,” Gerard looks down then back up at Frank, “I’ll make this quick, I promise.” Gerard will honestly take anything he can get right now; his slacks are getting tighter and tighter as he pulls out Frank from his boxers. 

“Well fuck,” Gerard sighs as he runs his hand over Frank’s thighs up to his hipbones, purposely going around Frank’s hard dick. Frank opens one of his drawers and hands Gerard lube. “For the end of the day, or something, I don’t know,” Frank explains in a chuckle, but it ends up turning into another moan that he’s obviously having too hard of a time holding back. 

Gerard slicks his hand up and squirts a little bit of lube onto the head of Frank’s dick. He starts slow until he notices that Frank’s getting pretty frustrated with all this fucking teasing. Gerard’s already rubbing himself though his pants, not intending on taking them off yet.

Gerard slides his hand up and down on Frank’s cock, paying extra attention to the tip as he goes along. “Come on, come for me baby,” Gerard watches himself beat off Frank as he presses harder on the front of his own pants. Frank doesn’t even try to stifle his moans anymore as he gets closer to his climax. By now Gerard’s pretty much fed up with his own slacks and pulls himself out, not even bothering to get lube but to just lick his hand and return it back to his own cock, tugging at it from base to tip, and moaning right above Frank’s leaking cock.

“Oh, faster please Gerard, faster. I can’t,” Frank’s bucking up into Gerard’s hand, still trying not to make it obvious that he’s getting a handjob right in the middle of his office.

“I’m gunna-” and before Frank can even finish his sentence Gerard’s lips wrap around his dick, sucking on the tip then bobbing up and down as fast as he can. “Oh my, fuck.. Gerard,” Frank bucks up into Gerard’s mouth, shooting up into his throat. Gerard keeps his pace on his own dick, having Frank come in his mouth does it for him and he’s throbbing in his hand. 

He continues bobbing up and down until Frank lightly tugs on his hair, cupping Gerard’s cheek and then he pulls him in for a simple kiss on his lips, tasting himself as he pulls away. “That was amazing sweetie,” Frank smiles. Gerard returns the gesture as he searches though Frank’s drawers, trying to find something to clean himself off with. Come stains on a black suit, oh no. When he’s all done he pushes himself off of his knees and tries to stand up like nothing happened.

“When the last person is out of this place you better get yourself hard and come over to my office; it’d be nice to have you,” Gerard winks at Frank just as he’s settling back into his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
